


Ski Fashion

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu and Paavo are about to hit the snow! The drama starts before they even got close to the slope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Fashion

"No, Paavo, I'm not going to wear THAT thing."

"Listen, I don't really want to take you out on the slope to begin with. But if you are going to break all your bones on that snowboard, then at last you should do it without freezing your ears off. So get that cap on your head!"

"You call this thing a cap?"

"It is ski fashion, and the bells at last help me to detect where you are. So get it on already, I want to go out."

"You call it fashion to look like you have a dead octopus on your head? No wonder you ski people are odd. Besides that, I don't want to learn how to get down that mountain on ski but on a snowboard, so I am not going to wear that thing."

"Oh how I hate tourists!"


End file.
